I'll Never Ask For Anyone But You
by Waves of Rage
Summary: She's always had a crush on him everyone knew. He's always felt extremely attached to her. Can their friendship turn into something more? John Cena/Trish Stratus
1. Intro

_Been reading a lot of Cena/Trish fics on here lately. Old ones and the rare new ones that I've come across. Some are unfinished and I'd wish that they'll be finished one day. _

_Ohh, how I wish I had talent like some author's on here. Th__eir work is amazing._

_Can't decide whether I like Cena/Trish or Cena/Lita more. _

_Well hopefully I can continue with this story. As for the others that are on hold I will comeback to those eventually. It's been awhile since I've felt like writing._

__Featured Characters include: John Cena, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Randy Orton, Mickie James, Ashley Massaro, and quite a few more.

I do _NOT_ own any of the wrestler's. This is just my pure imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>"I'll Never Ask For Anyone But You"<strong>

There's no doubt that John Cena and Trish Stratus have been best friends since they've met, and interestingly enough there's chemistry between them. Trish obviously wants something more than just friendship. However, does John even see her that way?

"Hey Stratus." the blonde turned around and her brown eyes met his blue eyes.

"Hey Cena." she greeted him with a hug. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Ohh, nothing much. I just wanted to see if you'd like to get something to eat later on. Just you and me." he suggested with a smile.

"Sure of course. What did you have in mind?" she was excited. It was a date without John knowing of course.

"This restaurant. I'll pick you up later." he kissed her cheek and left. Trish watched him disappear through the hallway.

"I've got an unofficial date tonight."

* * *

><p><em>So... this takes place obviously before Trish's retirement and I don't think I'll write about any matches but they'll definitely be walking around the hallways and lockers rooms in the WWE arenas. I hope somebody enjoyed this small piece of writing.<br>_


	2. Mutual Feelings ?

_Keep in mind I'm just a sophomore. So this story might not be what you expect. _

**_xBeautyinNegativeSpaces_**: _I agree. I wish there were more Trish fics. I'll do my best to update everytime I can._

_**therealchamps:** I really do enjoy reading about these two._

_**my time is now:** Both are my top two couples. I guess I need to write a Lita/Cena fic sometime in the future._

* * *

><p>"So what are you wearing tonight?" Amy a.k.a. Lita asked Trish.<p>

"I actually don't know. I mean we're just hanging out." she replied.

"Well you obviously want to wear something sexy. I mean you want him to notice what he could have." Amy suggested. Trish liked her idea.

"You know I can't deny it. I want to be more that John's friend. Do you think he'll give me a chance?"

"Psshhh. Honey. You need to give him a chance. You can have anyone you want. But he's a good guy. We just have to figure out if he has any feelings for you." Trish smiled. She did have a couple of guys after her. Just not John Cena.

"Well I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go plan out my outfit." the two Divas hugged each other.

* * *

><p>"So you asked her out on a date?"<p>

"No. Randy we're just two friends having dinner." John replied.

"John. Come on man I know you, you have feelings for her. You can't tell me you don't feel anything for Trish." Randy said as he was trying to get his best friend to open up.

"You know it's complicated." John said in a low tone.

"Trish is not your typical woman. You guys are extremely close to each other. Why can't you just seal the deal and make it official?" Randy pleaded his case. Indeed. The Westnewbury native was extremely close to the strong and beautiful Canadian woman.

"Well I still can't get over my ex-girlfriend. She played me man."

"I know it's hard man. But you know Trish. She'd never cheat on you. She's different. You'd guys would be perfect together. And you'd be way more happier." Rand smiled as he said that last line. He was right and he and John both knew it.

"I guess I just don't have the courage to make a move. Trish makes me pretty nervous sometimes." John confessed.

"Ya think?" Randy was filled with sarcasm. He knew his best friend too well.

"Well I better get going. I have to work on my looks if I'm going to pursue Trish Stratus."

"That's the spirit man!" Randy tapped the back of John's back as encouragement.


End file.
